The Reticent Tinkerer
to Speak to Redd in Gnomeland Security Headquarters| next = | displaytl=y| altname = | }} Steps # To talk to Redd knock twice on the door of Redd's Abode . # Pick up Redd's Gas Mask outside his house and put it on. #* Click on the ground spawn next to the door to receive the appearance-only gas mask, then equip it. # Enter Redd's Abode while wearing the gas mask. #* Once you wear the gas mask, you can click the door again to enter. # Speak to Redd near the entrance. # See what Redd's about. #* Follow Redd after talking to him #* There will be a lot of talking every time you speak to Redd, so be patient. # Find out exactly what Redd wants. #* Talk to Redd again near a cannon. #* Redd will give you instructions on how to kill the clockworks. #*# Pull the gate lever to open the gate (behind you) #*# Come back here and load up a cannonball into the cannon, one at a time (click a cannonball next to the cannon, then click the cannon). You can actually pre-load the cannon before opening the gate. #*# Wait for clockworks to emerge from the gates. Clockwork will come from the gate area one at a time. #*# When the clockwork is close enough to be hit, it will have a red target ring at its feet and the text "Target Acquired!" will appear in your chat window. Fire the cannon by clicking the cannon. Repeat step 2 to reload the cannon and get ready to fire again. Firing a little before the "Target acquired" message seems to work better. #*# Destroy 5 clockworks, then close the gate via the lever. (At level 100, you can fight the clockworks but it might be faster to time the cannons right.) # Go down in front of the gate and right-click / "gather parts" on each destroyed clockwork (they won't disappear as you click on them, just click on each one) # Return to Redd, who is working at a counter not far from the cannon. Talk to him long enough to get his attention and update. # Take the hoverdisk to Klak'Anon: Redd's Request. # A clockwork orderly will steal your decodicon and flee! #* Follow to , clearing clockworks as needed along the way. Kill the orderly to retrieve your decodicon. # Obtain 6 Mechanized capacitor plugs. #* Enter the cave at and follow it to the next area and kill drone shredder Mk II clockworks, then loot capacitors for updates. # Safely extract two binary fluctuator gears. #* Kill a tinkered Overseer to obtain Lever A and a tinkered Taskmaster to obtain lever B. The tinkered Taskmaster is located in the little alcove in the NW corner of the room. During the fight, the tinkered Taskmaster will summon a drone fixer-upper to repair it. The levers go into sockets on either side of the glowing door at . #* Pull both levers to deactivate the forcefield. #* Enter this room to find 2 machines. #** On each machine, click a white circle on the right side of the console, then click the large spinning gear above. #** You will learn the Tik-Tok language if you do not already know it. # Return to the entrance and click on the hoverdisk to return to Redd. # Talk to Redd and wait for his signal. # Once Red gives the signal, press the big red button on the counter next to him to complete the quest. Note #If you miss the target, you most likely will be killed by the 4x Clockworks, don't leave the instance after you "Revive", go to close the gate and open it again, this will let you continue with the quest. #It is better to use the Chat window to monitor the alert message rather than watching the Popup Messages window which might have delay depending on your UI Settings. #You can zone in together but it is better to do alone, you don't get group updates for some parts and some you do. Rewards * 10 Shiny Tinkerfest Cogs * Proficiency in Tik-Tok, the language of clockworks * Availability of two new clockwork mercenaries to hire: ** Tik-Tank Mk III the Eliminator Mercenary is a Berserker. ** Dok-Tok Mk III the Equalizer Mercenary is an Inquisitor. ** Mercenaries cost to hire and every 30 minutes (at level 95) *** As usual, you may only have one mercenary at a time. Return to Redd's home in Gnomeland Security to rehire either mercenary. He will remain after Tinkerfest. Category:World Event Quests Category:Tinkerfest